Unexpected Love
by well laaadie effin dah-x
Summary: In this Gorillaz tale, Noodle has 2 of her old best friends from Japan coming for a visit. 1 is a hot beautiful blond named Kari, the other, a totally cute brunnet boy named Shaun. I smell drama!
1. New comers to Kong

Unexpected Love

Chapter 1

_Her dark purple-black hair blew in the wind as Noodle stood on the roof of Kong Studios. She stood there in her favorite Japanese outfit looking out to the large graveyard that surrounded her. As she stood she heard someone come up the stairs. He had two particularly huge black dents in his head where his eyes were supposed to be and had flowing blue-teal hair whose tips just lightly touched his shoulders. He was particularly very tall and wore a shirt with the words "Zombie Slayer" on it. He had long blue jeans on to match that o-so-beautiful shiny hair of his. He was obviously a very handsome young man._

"_Oh! Hi 2-D. What are you doing here?" asked the beautiful 16-year-old Noodle._

"_Noodle, I have to come clean. Before you came in that box, I was in love with a beautiful guitarist named Paula. But after she cheated on me and left, I was crushed, never happy, I wanted to really kill myself. Then, when that doorbell ran and I picked up that huge Fed-Ex box, I knew my life would change, especially when you popped out. You were so cute. We became the best of friends. I had a reason to live after you popped out of that box, and you changed my life forever. I felt like if it wasn't for you Noodle, I wouldn't have been able to have this fame and these friendships I have with you and Russell, and-." _

_2-D paused thinking of Murdoc and how he practically ruined his life. He didn't really consider him a friend._

"_Well, anyway Noodle, I think you get my point"_

"_So---So that's why you came up all this way? To tell me that story?" asked the pretty Asian girl. _

"_NO! NO! I came up all this way Noodle, to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time now. Noodle, I-, I-, I love you."_

_Noodle stood there in amazement. This had shocked her because she never knew that he would ever feel the same way she did._

"_Oh 2-D! I've loved ever since the night we first met! I always have!_

_So the two lovers ran into each others arms and kissed with the heat of passion…_

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep! Noodle's alarm clock sounded. She woke up with a big smile on her face. Then, she stood up quickly saying to herself sadly, "It was only a dream"

Noodle got out of her bed, rubbed her eyes and yawned, when all of a sudden, she heard someone at the door call to her, "Noodlekins! Wakey Wakey, eggs and Bakey!"

She blushed; it was 2-D, her secret love. So she got up, got dressed and went to breakfast. "Good morning Noodlekins! I made your favorite, pancakes and sausage." 2-D said to her. She smiled and thanked him.

"So what are we doing today guys?" asked Noodle.

"I know! Let's go pick up some girls and have us a wild party!" exclaimed the mischievous bass player Murdoc Nicalls. The others just stared at him in a gritty way.

"Let's go to the mall and hit the food court!" exclaimed Russel, the big black drummer.

"Let's watch zombie movies all day!" 2-D protested.

"No you stupid monkey nuts! Nobody wants to watch stupid zombie movies!" shouted Murdoc.

"OH! I forgot to tell you guys! My old friends, Kari and Shaun are coming for a visit from Japan. They said they can't wait to see you guys." explained Noodle.

They all looked surprised at her because they never knew that she had friends from Japan. They didn't really think that she even really remember that she had friends.

"How old are they Noodlekins?" asked 2-D

"Kari is about 19, and Shaun is about 17. There very nice. You'll get used to them."

"Alright but if either of them tough one of my hogs, their goin' down!" exclaimed Russel.

For a minute the four were silent, and then they started to laugh.

"OK Russ, I'll make sure they don't touch you're hogs." Noodle laughed.

Later that day, there was a knock at the door. Noodle rushed to the door. "I'll get it!"

When she opened the door, there stood two people, a boy and a girl. The girl was tall and slender. Her face had the shape of an anime character. She had ocean blue eyes that sparkled in the sunshine and light and her hair was a golden yellow blonde that was pulled back into a high ponytail with her bangs hanging lightly in her eyes. She was a very beautiful girl. Next to her was a boy that was about the same height as Noodle but just an inch taller. He has silky brown hair, and his eyes were a dark brown. He was a very cute boy, so cute that Noodle couldn't believe that this was the little Shaun that she used to know. She blushed at his presence. Shaun also blushed at Noodle's great beauty.

"NOODLE!" the two shouted together.

"KARI! SHAUN!" Noodle exclaimed.

The three ran into a group hug.

"I missed you guys so much! How have you been at the martial arts center?" Noodle asked.

"Fine, Just fine. We've learned new moves actually." explained Kari.

"How about you Noodle, I've been very impatient to meet you after all this time." Asked Shaun.

Noodle blushed. "Just been playing in the band is all."

"Can we meet them now Noodle?" asked Kari

"Sure. Let me get them." said Noodle.

"BOYS! GET OUT HERE NOW! WE HAVE GUESTS!" shouted Noodle. Her two friends giggled when she called to them. They knew she was in charge.

"Boys, these are my two good friends Kari, and Shaun. Kari and Shaun, this is 2-D, Murdoc, and Russel."

2-D stood in amazement with his mouth wide open when he laid eyes on Noodle's friend Kari. Kari blushed when she saw 2-D. She to, thought she was a sight for sore eyes. The two stared at each other until Noodle broke their concentration.

"2-D Kari? Are you guys OK?"

"Huh-Wha—O YEA! Yes Noodle, we're fine, thanks" answered Kari.

Noodle knew something was going on. She seemed to think that the two liked each other. Noodle was a little jealous that her friend might like the boy she loved and the boy she loves might like her friend. She just ignored it thinking it won't last long.

"So, guys, wanna eat?" asked Noodle

"YEA!" they all shouted at the same time.

"OK Russ! Cook us something good tonight!"

"You got it Noods!"

So they all went into the kitchen, leaving 2-D and Kari behind.


	2. The mall part 1

Chapter 2

After stuffing their faces, Noodle showed Shaun his new room and 2-D showed Kari to hers.

Shaun's room was a big one. It had camouflage wallpaper with the Gorillaz logo on it. It had poster of Japanese letters and anime characters on them all over the wall, a huge queen bed with camouflage covers to match the walls and in the corner was a brand new bass for Shaun to practice on when he needed to.

"This-room-is----AWSOME! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT!" Shaun exclaimed.

Noodle blushed, "I designed it myself. I knew what kinds of stuff u like so I made the room to your style. I also bought you a new bass."

"Wow Noods, thanks!" Shaun said.

"No problem, anytime."

While Noodle and Shaun were talking, 2-D was at the other side of the building showing Kari to her room.

Now her room was HUGE! The walls were green with a hint of blue in them. Her bed was also a queen with a blue cover. The floor had a large white, fuzzy rug with the Gorillaz logo in green.

"This room is awesome 2-D!" said Kari

2-D smiled, "Noodle designed it. She very good with that sort of thing"

"I can see."

Then they were both quiet. 2-D happened to get a real good look at Kari. He loved her blue eyes that sparkled in the light. How her blonde hair was just as shiny as his and how her figure was just as slim and slender as his. He thought that he might really like this girl. But as her thought, he thought of Noodle too. Her dark purple hair, her pretty Asian emerald eyes, he knew for sure he loved Noodle more than anything in the world, but he still liked Kari too.

Kari noticed 2-D staring at her. She blushed and said, "2-D? Are you there? 2-D, come back down to earth now."

2-D blinked and shook his head. "Huh? Wha--? O! Sorry bout that Kari, sometimes I space out."

Kari giggled, "OK 2-D, whatever."

The six met back in 2-D's room. They were watching The Exorcism of Emily Rose. While 2-D was really quiet enjoying the movie, Kari shut her eyes as hard as she could while squeezing Noodle's arm so that she could not feel it anymore, Russel was to busy eating all the popcorn to watch, Shaun was to busy staring a Noodle and Murdoc just fell asleep.

Soon, the movie ended.

"What a great movie huh guys?" asked 2-D

"Yea, it was ok." Said Noodle

"I couldn't even keep my eyes open to see the credits it scared me so much" added Kari

"I was eating. Sorry" added Russ

"Sorry mate, I was sleepin'" explained Murdoc

"What movie?" asked Shaun

"What do ya mean what movie? Jesus mate, I saw u! You were to bloody busy starin at No—OWW!" screamed Murdoc after Shaun stopped on his foot as hard as he could.

"Well guys, its 11:00, shall we stroll on to bed?" asked 2-D

"Yea" they all agreed.

"Goodnight every one!" shouted Russ

"Goodnight to everyone except 2-D!" shouted Murdoc.

"Goodnight Kari" said Shaun, "And…ahh…goodnight Noodle"

"Hehe. Night Shaun…..Night 2-D" she smiled.

"Goodnight love" said 2-D "And have a goodnight to you Kari"

2-D gave Noodle a kiss on her head and she blushed.

She whispered to herself. "**_Night 2-D, I love you."_**

The next morning, everyone got ready for the day-to-be.

2-D wore his navy-blue turtleneck jacket with a white t-shirt under it and light-blue jeans.

Murdoc wore the same thing he wore yesterday

Russ was wearing a huge black t-shirt and a pair of big Sean Paul jeans

Noodle wore a really cute green, Japanese outfit with her hair out of her face, pulled back into a ponytail.

Kari's bangs were in her face with her hair strait and wearing a brown shirt with a camouflage skirt and wearing a pair of white converse.

Shaun wore an American Eagle shirt with a pair of large jeans that were so huge that his boxers were hanging out.

"Hey guys wanna go to that mall today?" asked Noodle during breakfast.

They all agreed to go to the mall and Murdoc got the Geep ready to go.

Once they got there, they all swam though a sea of fans till they got to the front doors. Once they got in, they all split up. 2-D went with Kari, Noodle went with Shaun and Russ and Murdoc headed for the food court.

2-D and Kari headed for Spencer Gifts, a store just their style (in some ways, most of the store was filled with stuff related with sex but most of it was cool).

"Hey, look at these gloves, there just what I want!" Kari exclaimed when she saw the gloves that were cut at the fingertips. She noticed the price-tag. $30. Kari knew it wasn't much but she didn't have that she couldn't use her money on that with what both her parents make in their jobs.

"O forget it, I can't afford it" Kari said in embarrassment.

2-D remembered Noodle telling him that she had a "money problem". He felt bad for he and he hated it when he saw somebody sad, especially the people he really cared about.

"I'll buy it for you Kari." Offered 2-D with a warm and friendly smile.

"O 2-D, no, you can't." said Kari

"O but I can. And I will weather you like it or not." He said to her

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I know about your money problem Kari, and if you ever need money, just come to me ok? You don't even have to pay me back."

Kari couldn't believe it. She felt so happy that he would make an offer like that to her. Now she knew she loved him.

"O 2-D! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

She grabbed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 2-D stood in disbelief. He was speechless.

"Ahh…ahh.ah…ahh….your….wel…come"

Kari giggled.

Shaun and Noodle headed for the music store. Noodle looked for any Gorillaz CD's. She saw a sign that said Gorillaz CD's are sold out, come back next Monday for more. Noodle smiled.

While Noodle was looking around, Shaun couldn't help but not take his eyes off Noodle. He knew he loved her. She was perfect.

"**_She's so wonderful" _**he thought to himself, **_"She's sweet, loveable, beautiful, and everything in the world that is wonderful put into one person" _**

"Hey Noodle; I want to ask you something." Shaun asked.

"Sure Shaun; what is it?" she asked with a smile

"Um, how's your love life so far?"

Noodle looked surprised.

"O, well, I'm still single, but I like someone now; he's a very good friend of mine."

Shaun smiled thinking it might be him.

"What's he like?"

"Well, she sweet, he cares about me, he helps me when I'm sad, and he's cute, funny, and loveable."

There was no doubt in his mind it was him.

"Uh-Huh…and?" he rushed her, "What's his name? Do I know him?"

"Yes you do, you've know him for a little while now, and its, its…"

"Yes?"

"It's 2-D. I love 2-D!"

At that moment, the world turned black. Shaun's heart was broken into tiny little pieces that cut him inside making him sick to his stomach. He was so upset because he really thought it was him and he really loved her. He was starting to tear up.

"Shaun?" she asked "Are you ok?"

"Yea….I…..I'm f-f-f-f-fine, I just have something in my eye is all."

"Oh. Ok"

Noodle felt bad for him. She knew he like her and now that he knows she loves 2-D, he'll be as heart broken as ever.

"Shaun lets go get a bite to eat."

He sniffled, "O-o-o-o-ok"

The two left arm-in-arm out of the store.


	3. The mall part 2

Chapter 3

Soon, Noodle and Shaun made it to the food court. Suddenly, Noodle stopped, stopping Shaun in his tracks also.

"What's wrong Noodle?" he asked her

He looked over to see the reason why Noodle was tearing. He saw 2-D and Kari sitting together at a table drinking out of the same milkshake while holding hands. Kari whispered something in 2-D's ear and they both giggled. This made Noodle furious. Shaun not only noticed that she was tearing, but he also noticed how he face turned from a pale peach to an inflaming red. He knew she was jealous and he knew just how she felt. Noodle started over to the couple.

"Noodle? Noodle! NOODLE COME BACK HERE!" shouted Shaun.

She heard him but she continued to walk over to stop the lovin' anyway. When she got to their table, she sat right between 2-D and Kari, breaking their hands apart.

"Hey guys! How are my two of my best friends today?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"We're fine Noodle, Thanks" answered Kari

Noodle noticed the gloves on Kari's hands.

"I love your new gloves Kari!" she said trying to stay as positive as she could with her dear friend.

"Oh! Thank you. 2-D bought them for me. Isn't he the sweetest!" she said

Noodle looked at 2-D who was smiling.

"Oh! That's nice! 2-D? Will you come over there with me for a sec?" Noodle said to him trying to be as cheery as she could.

"Sure Noodlekins! I'll be right back Karikins!" he said in a flirty voice.

Noodle dragged 2-D over to the corner.

"Why did you buy those gloves for her? Huh? And why are you adding kins to her name? That's what you use for the end of my name not hers!" she yelled at him in jealousy.

"Well I bought her the gloves because she wanted them and I told her I knew about her money problem so if she needs to borrow money she can just ask me. And I call her Karikins because I like her is all."

Noodle was about to cry.

"Oh. Well---OK---It's not like, like I care or anything. I don't----ya know---love or like ya---sniff" stammered the pretty Asian girl.

2-D looked puzzled.

"Is there something you need to tell me Noodlekins?" he asked her in a calm voice.

"I wish I could tell you. But I can't." Noodle said. Then she walked away towards Russel and Murdoc. She fell into their arms.

"Noodle? What's wrong love?" asked Murdoc in a calm and soothing voice.

"Russel, Murdoc? Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell anybody?" she said in a sad voice while crying.

"Sure baby. What's wrong?" asked Russel.

"I-I-I love someone." She said

Murdoc and Russel looked at each other then they said at the same time, "2-D?"

She looked at them surprised.

"How-how-how did you know?" she asked them.

"Well it's obvious. I mean come on Noodle. You've always been jealous when a bunch of crazy girl fans swarm him. And when you saw him and Kari, you were bright red." Answered Russel.

"Oh. Well I've never been so jealous in my whole life and Kari's my best friend and--" she said and was interrupted.

"Don't worry Noodle. We'll try to help you. OK?" said Russel

Noodle smiled at them. "OK." She said to them. "Thanks so much guys! I love you so much!" she smiled while squeezing them in a bug hug.

Murdoc and Russel smiled. They couldn't resist her cuteness, so why couldn't 2-D?


	4. Shaun's Wrath

Chapter 4

"Guys, I think its time we leave." said Russ

"No way! I want to go to the bar for a while!" exclaimed Murdoc.

"Some of us are underage Mudds!" said Noodle

"Well it's not all bar! Besides, tonight is Karaoke Night and I know you all want to sing." He said tying to convince them.

"Well, OK. But the under age's are sitting with me! Especially you Noodle!" said Russ

"What about if Kari sits with me?" asked 2-D

Russel looked over at Noodle who looked at her feet. He knew that would be a bad idea knowing that Noodle hated it when Kari was with him. So he said:

"How about if we all sit at one table instead?" he suggested

"O….ok." 2-D said

Noodle smiled when Russel winked at her.

When they got there, they saw a young boy singing, "The wheels on the Bus" and a little girl dancing behind him.

"Let's sit over there" pointed Russ

"While you losers sit there I'm going to sit at the bar and meet some delish babes." said Murdoc.

They all rolled their eyes.

"So, does anyone want to sing?" asked Russ

"How about you Noodle?" asked Kari

"I'll sing only if you sing first Kari." answered Noodle

"O, well…..OK" she said

She ran up to the stage and picked her song. She was going to sing, "I'm not that girl" from the Wicked musical.

She started out great, she sang in a great voice the whole time. 2-D was amazed and just started at her. "**_I think I'm in love!"_** he thought to himself. Noodle noticed the dreamy look in his eyes when he watched Kari perform.

"**_My mind id made up, I'll play my new song"_** she thought to herself

Soon Kari was done and everyone cheered as loud as they could.

Noodle became jealous.

"My turn!" exclaimed Noodle

Noodle ran up on stage with her guitar ad tuned it.

She started to play a soft sweet melody on her guitar.

_**Together we have always been.**_

**_Our friendship never changed and we'd always sin_**

_**Graffiti, prank calls, and special secrets shared together**_

**_We'd always been friends forever_**

_**But now times have changed and I'm all grow**_

_**My likeness for you grew and I truly know,**_

**_I'm in love with you, that's how it's been_**

_**Ever since the day we meet and every time we sinned**_

_**I knew I was in love, with that special someone,**_

_**And that special someone is you**_

Russel noticed that Noodle had a little tear in her eye with every new verse. He also noticed the trance 2-D was in when he was watching and listening to Noodle. Murdoc looked surprised too. Noodle never wrote or sang songs like this. Usually they were weird and different, but this song, this song was different.

_**But now I see, you will always think of me as a friend**_

**_Never anything more_**

_**Because now I see you're in love with that perfect girl **_

**_And I know that that perfect girl will never be me. _**

It was over. The song was short but sweet. Everyone cheered; including 2-D. Noodle just ran off stage and out the door. Shaun followed her outside.

"Wow, you really do love him don't you?" he said sadly.

"Yes" she sniffed. "I sort-of hope he got the message"

"Well I don't know. I sort-of hope he didn't" Shaun said.

Noodle looked up at him madly.

"Just because you love me and I don't love you, and I love someone else, doesn't mean you have to be so rude and hope he doesn't figure it out." She yelled and then stormed off.

When they all left and got back to Kong, Noodle went strait to her room. Kari came into her room.

"Nice song tonight Noods" she said politely

"Thanks, you too" she mumbled

Kari sat for a minute. She sighed.

"So you love 2-D huh?" she asked

Noodle sat up fast.

"How did you know?" she asked

"It's obvious. I mean, I say your face when you sat at our table at the mall." She said

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'll let you have him. You love him and he loves you. You're perfect for each other." She said

"It's true that I love him, but I don't think that he loves me back. He talks about you all the time Noodle. I know this might be weird but I think he loves you. The only thing standing between you and him is your secrets and the law." Kari told her

Noodle was upset because she would have to be Kari's age to date 2-D, then she would be able to got out with him. But she knew she couldn't.

"But I don't want you hurt Kari, I know you love him too." She answered

Kari felt bad for her. She knew that Noodle really deserved 2-D and she truly loved him, so she gave in and let Noodle have him.

"Well how about I send him in here?" asked Kari

Noodle gave a scared look on her face.

"Oh, no! I can't face him now! He probably knows." exclaimed Noodle.

"That's a good thing." Said Kari, then she left to find 2-D.

"What will I say? What will I—" she was interrupted but a loud scream. It was first 2-D's then Kari's. She ran as fast as she could when she finally came to 2-D's room to see 2-D stabbed in the shoulder and Kari near his side.

"2-D! NO! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" cried Noodle with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Sh—Sha—Shaun…" he struggled to say.

Noodle froze and looked towards the bathroom to see Shaun with a knife in his hand.

"You hurt Noodle 2-D. So now, I'm going to hurt you" he smiled evilly.

Noodle started to burst in to tears.


	5. The final surprise

Chapter 5

"Why…why….why are you d-d-doing this Shaun?" asked Noodle

Shaun had a rage of violence and rage and jealousy in his eyes all at the same time. He replied:

"Why? Because I love you Noodle, and I want you. I don't want this air headed-black-eyed piece of scum to stand between our love Noodle dear. That's why. And if I have to kill him to fix our relationship, I will. For you Noodle"

Noodle looked back at 2-D whose eyes were half open. Whose chest was painting fiercely and whose right shoulder was bleeding a violent torrent of blood. Noodle burst into tears.

"Don't cry Noodlekins, it's only a stab in the shoulder, I wont die. So, go fight him Noodlekins. For me." He smiled then fainted from the loss of blood.

Noodle smiled and wiped her tears. She turned to her old friend Shaun. She knew him as the nice, kind, and loving friend. Now he was a crazed killer. Tears weld up in her eyes.

"Shaun, I'm sorry for this." She said while her eyes weld up into tears.

She ran towards him screaming and flew up and kicked him in the head. Shaun fell to the floor with a huge THUMP. He sat there for a few seconds, and then started to lightly laugh, and then his laughter grew loud and evil. His nose and mouth started to bleed.

"Heheheh……IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO MY LOVE?" he shouted ht her. "That didn't hurt the least bit. Your feelings for me are getting in the way aren't they? You love me don't you Noodle? DON'T YOU!" he crackled

Noodle cried and said, "Ya know what Shaun, I did like you, but I don't love you. The only reason why that didn't hurt as much is because you're, or you were, my best friend. But now, what you did to 2-D, the man I love, your nothing but worthless scum to me, and now, you will feel the pain I can truly give!"

Noodle ran screaming towards Shaun. She ran faster than she ever did before, and then, POW! Noodle punched Shaun harder then she had ever punched before. She punched him so hard that her fist hurt her more than anything else in her body, besides one thing, her heart. Her heart hurt her the most thinking about Shaun. How hard she punched him. She remembered at the mall, her and Shaun, arm in arm, telling each other how glad they are to be best friends. She started to cry again.

"2-D!" Noodle screamed and ran over to 2-D and Kari.

"Is he ok Kari? Is he? Is he?"

"Yea, he just fainted, he'll be fine, come on, we got to call Russel and Murdoc to come home from the mall to help us bring 2-D to the hospital."

Kari called the police and Shaun was arrested. They called the guys and they took him to the hospital. They took him to surgery. 2 hours later, he was finished, and then the doctor came out.

"Well, Doc? Is he ok?" asked Murdoc

"He'll be fine; he just needed stitches is all. You guys can come back tomorrow."

"OK. We will." Answered Kari "Come on Noodle, its 1:00 in the morning, lets go home."

"No. I want to stay here. Just for tonight." She said

"But-" Kari was cut off by Murdoc.

"Let her stay."

Kari looked at Noodle, whose face was red and whose eyes were puffy from crying. She felt so bad for her. Then the three left leaving Noodle behind. Noodle walked into 2-D's room. He was sleeping; he was topless. She blushed. She looked at his injured arm that was wrapped many times over. Then she looked at his adorable face. He looked so peaceful. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again 2-D. I promise." She said to him in his ear.

"Good, because this wound really hurts like hell."

Noodle jumped and saw 2-D was awake. She blushed when she saw his face.

"Oh. You heard that?" she asked

"Yes, and after I fainted, I woke up a minute later and I hear what you said to Shaun."

Noodle blushed.

"Oh. You heard that." She said in a weak voice

"Yes, and Noodle, I want to say something to you. Come here."

Noodle blushed as she walked closer to 2-D.

"I love you too." He said, and then, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Noodle froze for a minute and returned the kiss.

"No matter what Noodle, no matter what happens, I will always love you and be there for you."

"Me to 2-D. Me too."

THE END!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY! I WILL BE RIGHTING MORE SOON!


End file.
